I now pronounce you Nick and Maya
by icer01
Summary: Written per meme request. Phoenix is threatened with losing custody over Trucy, and must marry his close but platonic best friend Maya. They enjoy a strong but platonic love. But Phoenix and Edgeworth still have feelings for each other....


Phoenix groggily cracked open his eyes, glancing at the clock next to his bed.

Somehow the date on it gave him a distant, nauseating feeling, though he was unable to recall its significance. Was it the date he was supposed to pay some bill he'd forgotten about?

Phoenix groaned as he was cruelly struck by recollection. A year ago today was the fatal day of the disbarring case.

He considered rolling over and attempting to blank out the hideously painful day with the relative escape of slumber, though his dreams were never an escape really. He regularly revisited that horrific trial and bar association meeting in increasingly disturbing vividness. As time wore on, the nightmares got worse rather than decreasing.

After that incident, Phoenix had been completely ostracised by everyone he knew and everyone he didn't who knew of him. It seemed everyone knew of him, and everybody considered him a cheating, lying, petty fraud. There were only 3 exceptions to this rule. Trucy, Maya and Edgeworth.

Edgeworth had immediately known that Phoenix had been deliberately set up by someone wanting to destroy his career, and had retained the same respect and friendship they had shared before Phoenix's disbarment. However, he was still based in Europe working on his research, so they only met irregularly.

Maya was his best friend as much as ever, but since she'd gone back to live in Kurain they didn't see as much of each other as either would like. She'd invited him and Trucy to come and live at Kurain too, but it wasn't really practical as there were no jobs or schools at Kurain and he couldn't really spend his life sponging off Maya's money.

He was really lucky to have a friend like Maya, he recalled. A few days after the disbarring, when the harsh reality of the situation was no longer numbed by the initial shock, he'd crashed into a foggy nightmare which he could barely remember in detail. He was aware, however, that Maya had come back from Kurain and looked after him during that week when he was completely dysfunctional. He didn't know what he would have done without her. Might not have lived to tell the tale, in all honesty.

But Maya and Edgeworth had their own lives, could exist without him. Trucy was the reason he got up in the morning, had forced himself out of bed on all those days when his existence seemed futile and meaningless. Trucy was the reason he could force himself to go to that freezing room to try to play piano, dodge abuse, and play those nerve-racking poker sessions knowing any loss meant he'd lose his job. Trucy needed him to look after her.

And in all honesty, he needed Trucy.

* * *

Phoenix finally forced himself out of bed and dragged on some clothes. He took himself to the bathroom and splashed water in his eyes and on his face in an attempt to wake up.

"Hey Daddy," called Trucy, "there's somebody at the door!"

Phoenix rushed to answer the brisk knock. Opening the door revealed a crisp, stern man, backed by two large, hefty police officers.

Something about one of the officers caught his attention. He had a bizarre giant hairstyle which ended in a point dyed white. Phoenix remembered he'd seen him before.

A few months ago, the officer had accosted him in a carpark, trying to make him pay a fine on a parking ticket. Phoenix hadn't known him, but like everybody in the justice department, the officer had known who Phoenix was and had lost no opportunity to mock him. Phoenix had tried to explain that he couldn't possibly have to pay the parking fine as he didn't even have a car. Undaunted, the officer had claimed he had to pay a fine on his bike, even though he'd walked. It was an amount he could ill afford. There was no point in protesting, as everybody in the local police knew him and now distrusted him.

Phoenix got a sense of trepidation from the smirk the strange-haired officer was giving him now. He had a bad feeling about this.

Trucy also sensed something was amiss. She put her arms around his, eyes widened in fear.

"Good morning, Mr Wright," oozed the suited man briskly, not offering his hand to shake, "I am from the Department of Community Services."

"Hello, a pleasure to meet you.." began Phoenix politely, but the man ignored him.

"I understand you have been acting as the guardian of Trucy Enigmar. However, some information from authoritative sources triggered a review investigation. We have found that your criminal background and current status make you unsuitable as guardian for this child."

"WHAT??" spluttered Phoenix. Trucy was still clutching his arm. "There must be some mistake! I do not have a criminal background, and there is nothing wrong with my 'current status'!" This was some delirious nightmare, surely?

"I beg to differ, Mr Wright. See this report from the Police Department? Criminal offence of presenting forged evidence in court. Criminal offence of being in contempt of court. Criminal offence of being on trial for murder... TWICE!"

"But I was proved completely innocent of both murders! That's not a criminal background!" And wasn't it Maya who'd been in contempt of court?

"I beg to differ, Mr Wright. Accused of one murder, maybe unlucky. Accused of two.. well, we can see that you regularly engage in shady, criminal activities! Who knows what crimes you committed which were not caught! Regardless, we have plenty of other evidence of underhand activities. Why were you consorting with that recently-released murderer at the Borsht Bowl restaurant last week?"

"Huh?"

"You were observed speaking with him and then engaging in some filthy gambling activity. Poker! And illegal gambling!"

"There was no money involved!"

"Not with you, maybe. Somebody placed a large bet on the outcome. We had a tip-off. And I bet you knew who your poker partner was! Consorting with an old crime-mate were we?"

"I had no idea who he was! I don't choose the clients. The owner makes all the decisions. I have no idea who any of them are or their backgrounds."

"In addition," continued the nasty man, "we have reports of suspected paedophilia and child molestation!"

"OBJECTION!" cried Phoenix. He couldn't even comprehend where that idea had come from.

"And child exploitation. Ms Enigmar is only 9, and you force her to work like a slave!"

"That's not true!" yelled Trucy, bravely, still holding Phoenix's arm. "It was totally my idea to work and I do it because I like it! It wasn't even his idea!"

"Ah my poor dear, he has brainwashed you too," simpered the man with cloying fake pity. "Anyway, usually people who are awarded guardianship are either relatives or a married couple. You, are neither! Some unemployed single lying criminal could only have evil ulterior motives to suddenly adopt a completely unrelated child! Obviously you wish to exploit her for your own ends, or have her partake or cover up your criminal activities."

"That's not true! He's not evil! And he has a job!" screamed Trucy. Phoenix was acutely touched by her loyalty, though he sorely wished she wasn't having to witness all this. They wrapped their arms around each other and hugged tightly.

"Your 'job'? Some kind of shady gambling activity which will end as soon as you lose? Everybody knows you're a cheating fraud. It's only a matter of time before you lose and then that's the end of your 'job'! It's a miracle it hasn't yet occurred. For all intents and purposes, you are unemployed. And who else would employ a fraud such as you?"

Waves of nausea awashed Phoenix as he reflected this was true. He'd applied for a few other jobs, but everyone soon figured out who he was and immediately distrusted him, due to that forged evidence fiasco. He wasn't really qualified for anything non-legal, anyway.

"Your legal financial position is obviously not sufficient to support a child," sneered the official, rudely surveying the tiny, run-down apartment. "As you can see, I have two official orders from the police," he continued, holding up two scarily official-looking documents. "One, Trucy Enigmar is to be seized and placed under the guardianship of the State for her own protection. Two: an Order has been taken out to prevent Phoenix Wright from any further contact or communication with Trucy Enigmar for her own protection. As he is a dangerous predator! Any attempt to see her or communicate with her will be a punishable criminal offence!"

"NOOOO!!" cried Trucy, awash with tears, clinging to Phoenix. "I love Daddy! I'm never leaving!!"

"No." stammered Phoenix. "I... I won't let you take her.. You.. can't do this." He hugged her tighter.

Not only did he love Trucy and she seem to like it here, but Phoenix knew something of Trucy's family's dark past. He was determined to protect her and not let her get hurt by the family's still haunting problems. If she was taken away, who would protect her from it?"

"Okay, Ms Enigmar. It's time to leave." said the official. "Mr Wright is a dangerous man. Please come now."

"No!" persisted Trucy, still hugging Phoenix.

"Come now," said the official quietly, "or we will have to force you."

Trucy glared at him.

"Here are two lovely policemen," said the official, gesturing to the imposing, brutal-looking characters.

"If you don't come right now, we arrest your fake 'daddy'! And electrocute him with a cattle-prod!" taunted Weird Hair Guy.

"You won't take her," growled Phoenix. "This will be proven illegal in court!"

"Ooh! Somebody just isn't a lawyer any more and no real one will ever take their case!" taunted the police officer. "Come on Trucy," he sneered, cruelly grabbing her and violently attempting to tear her away from Phoenix. Trucy screamed in pain and fear.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT HER!" yelled Phoenix, attempting to force him to release his grip on her. To no avail however. The officer merely electrocuted him with said 'cattle-prod' and tackled him to the ground, whilst the other officer grabbed Trucy.

"DADDYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!" screamed Trucy as she was hauled away.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! YOU WON'T DO THIS!" cried Phoenix, struggling out from under the officer, but another 2 police had suddenly arrived as backup and also tacked him. Soon, Phoenix was handcuffed and thrown into the back of a police paddy-wagon.

"TRUCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!" screamed Phoenix, pressing himself to the bars at the back of the wagon and peering desperately for any kind of glimpse of her.

But Trucy had gone.

* * *

Most of the guards at the detention centre knew who he was, but Phoenix was beyond caring. Dumped in his isolation cell, he curled himself in a little ball and was soon racked with sobs. He was unconcerned about the security cameras seeing him. Nothing mattered any more.

* * *

The next day, some police officer came to let him out. "Well, Mr Wright, have you calmed down now? You're free to go. We'll deal with that assault charge later."

Phoenix was determined. They couldn't just take Trucy away. There had to be some kind of legal challenge.

Though, admittedly, family law had never been his specialty. They'd briefly covered it in Law School of course, but not in enough depth for him to know how to challenge this issue.

Not that he was qualified to do so. And it was true. He couldn't afford a lawyer, and none would want to take his case, what with his reputation.

He got home and spied his phone. Maya, it seemed hadn't forgotten the significance of yesterday's date, and in his absence had sent him an SMS.

Maya. She'd always helped him with those legal cases. Even if not with the actual legal details, but with the emotional support to help solve his cases.

Also, he'd finally figured out that maybe this 'paedophile' business was related to Pearl. She could at least help him prove that one as incorrect.

Maya arrived the next day. She warmly hugged poor mournful Phoenix. "Don't worry, Nick! We'll get her back!" Maya's presence did make him feel more optimistic.

Phoenix had tried, and failed, to get a copy of the 'report' which had declared him an unsuitable parent. But maybe they would give the lesser-known Maya, the concerned legal guardian of Pearl, a copy. This was what Maya was trying now.

"Oh, thanks very much, sir," Maya was saying politely into her phone. "Bye." As soon as the call ended she started screaming a torrent of furious abuse at the now-disconnected person she'd been talking to.

"What? They didn't give it to you?" asked Phoenix.

"Oh, they did, they're sending it now by email. I got mad because... oh never mind." She didn't want to tell him she was mad because the person had called Phoenix a 'dangerous, evil predator' and a 'cheating, lying criminal fraud'.

Maya was starting to understand what her mother must have experienced after she had been perceived as fraudulent. No wonder she had disappeared. Poor Nick.

Maya glanced at the desk where the office computer had used to be.

"Oh sorry, Maya. The computer broke and I couldn't afford a new one."

"Don't worry," said Maya. pulling out her laptop. Gatewater Hotel's wifi internet should still reach here...

* * *

The report's recommendation seemed to revolve around the paedophilia, allegations of child slavery, lack of 'suitable' employment, and 'criminal record'. Oh, and failure to meet the 'minimum requirements acceptable to adopt a vulnerable child'.

Well, the paedophilia arguments could easily be disproven by Maya and Pearl. It would be relatively simple to argue that Phoenix had never been proved guilty of any actual crime. As for the 'child slavery', well he supposed he'd just have to convince Trucy not to do any magic shows for a few years. However, the other criteria were more difficult to resolve.

'Minimum requirements' included "_stable, ongoing employment with a salary of over_ (significantly higher than Phoenix's current socioeconomic status)", "_strong reputation in the community as a valuable, trustworthy citizen_", and worst of all "_either a married couple or a close biological relative of the child._"

"Well, I suppose I can pretend to employ you at Kurain," offered Maya generously. "How about cleaning toilets? You'd love that, wouldn't you?"

"Uh, for that salary?"

"Hey, you get terminated as soon as the report is filed!"

Phoenix sighed. "Thanks, Maya. That might work. But the rest of it.. I mean reputation as a trustworthy citizen?"

"I'll write you a glowing reference."

"I appreciate it, but I think I need more than one.."

"Pearl?"

Phoenix sighed again.

"Uh.. Nick.. the last part.. You're sure you're not distantly related to Trucy?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Maybe Iris would like to get married?"

"No, Iris and I were over 7 years ago. And yeah, I don't think I'm exactly marriage material for.. anyone really.. An undesirable, impoverished fraud."

"Aww, no you're not!" comforted Maya, hugging him.

Suddenly the emotional overload was all too much, and Phoenix found himself breaking down. "I'm ss.. sorry Maya.." he choked. "It's hopeless. I.. I'll never see Trucy again! What will I do now? I.. can't take.. it.." Racking sobs rendered him incapable of further speech.

Maya hugged him tighter. "It's okay, we'll think of something.." Suddenly struck by inspiration, she got down on one knee. "Nick? Will you marry me?"

Phoenix gaped at her.

Maya patiently awaited his reply.

"Uh.. Maya.. I'm very grateful.. but.. I always thought our relationship was uh, friendship, kind of family even, soul mates, but not, uh.. 'that way'.. I.. don't want to disappoint you..."

"Oh of course I know all that! But you need Trucy back, and, well the Kurain elders are always harping on at me to get married for the sake of the Kurain Master position. I'm sick of all the rich jerks they try and set me up with. I'd much rather marry my best friend! We never have to do anything, uh, intimate. Who's checking?"

"It's not like I can move to Kurain permanently though. I mean, I have to investigate that.. uh, 'incident', you can't really employ me cleaning toilets forever.."

"Who cares? We just have to convince the Department we're getting married, right?

Maya had a point.

"Uh well then Maya, I very gratefully accept. Thank you."

Maya beamed ecstatically. "Oh thank _you_, Nick! Well, I'll be right back!" she called as she exited out the doorway.

Maya returned with a pair of engagement rings. (Phoenix was secretly relieved, as he knew he could never afford them himself.) "Awesome," she said as they slipped them on each others' fingers, "we go to the department review session, flash these around, and gush about how we're getting married in a few days."

* * *

Maya returned from her latest expedition to the Justice Department (no use Phoenix going too, as they were not kindly disposed to him) with thrilling news.

"Guess what! Gumshoe actually got a promotion! He actually has a few people working under him!"

"A miracle," admitted Phoenix.

"Yeah, seemed there was this idiot, Mike Meekins, who was so bad that they wanted to make an example, so they promoted Gumshoe just to make Meekins' demotion more obvious. Anyway, I reminded Gumshoe of all the times you saved Maggey and Edgeworth, and he's going to get a substitution on your review board with somebody he knows. I had to tell this big romantic sob story about how we're getting married next week though. We have to go and meet this guy this afternoon."

All this talk of marriage was obviously Gumshoe's weak point at this moment, as he was currently trying to amass the courage to propose to Maggey.

Phoenix and Maya walked into the office arm in arm. They performed the romantic kiss they had practiced earlier.

"Ah see pal, you must help this lovely couple. Their wedding is next week, and the department is interrupting everything trying to take away their adopted daughter. Only because they had to delay the wedding till next week when it was supposed to have been earlier!"

"I see." remarked the department official dryly. 'Well, I must say I haven't heard that story before.."

"Poor Nick is distraught!" cried Maya, hugging him frantically. "All we want is our romantic honeymoon, and they ruin our happiest day by doing this!"

"Please help them!" begged Gumshoe.

"How much?" asked the official.

"Much?" asked Gumshoe.

Phoenix and Maya looked at each other.

"Uh, you don't mean.."

"A token of appreciation for my services."

"A bribe?" asked Maya.

"Naturally.

"Oh fine," sighed Maya, uneasy with the situation but aware there wasn't much time left. "but only to be paid _after_ this issue had been resolved satisfactorily. Yeah, I'll pay,"she hissed at Phoenix.

Thankfully the promise of payment resulted in the official supporting Phoenix's case, so along with the required evidence they'd amassed rebutting the other misgivings of the report, and Phoenix and Maya's stunning display of passionate love during proceedings, a 3-2 majority of the board decided to re-award Phoenix custody of Trucy, since he would fulfill the 'married' requirement by next week.

It seemed the department was too busy to check if he actually did get married, so in the end, they didn't go to the celebrant that day.

* * *

_**6 years later...**_

Phoenix had quit his poker/piano job some months ago, but his body clock was still adjusted to the same schedule, so he was dragged blearily from his slumbers when someone knocked on his door quite early one morning.

"Maya? What a, um, nice surprise.." he muttered, rubbing his eyes dazedly.

Maya seemingly had no time for formalities. (Arriving this early, she must have caught the first train over, he realised.) "Did they send you that letter?" she asked, her eyes impatient and serious.

"Letter?" Uh, sorry, I only just got up..." yawned Phoenix, attempting to arrange his hair spikes into some kind of order. "What letter?"

"Oh Nick sweetie, remember this?" enquired Maya, flashing her engagement ring at him. (She'd worn it all these years. She regarded it as a symbol of their enduring friendship, much like a 'Best Friends Forever' necklace. Phoenix had kept his too, but he'd attached it to the cord of his magatama to avoid unwanted attention from sinister kinds of people.)

"That's what the letter's about," she continued, passing an official-looking document to him. "Seems they finally worked out we're not married yet."

Realisation began to dawn on Phoenix. He frantically grabbed the pile of unsorted mail and sure enough, there was an official-looking letterhead similar to Maya's.

"_WHAT_! Due to not meeting the marital status requirement and misleading the department over this detail, Trucy is going to be seized from my care and a restraining order will prevent me having any further contact with her??" It was all a little surreal. Maybe he was still asleep and this was some kind of disturbing dream?

"The review session and seizure is scheduled for _NEXT WEEK_!" confirmed Maya. "We don't have any time to waste!". She'd been considering the problem the entire duration of her train journey over. "This time, their case against you appears to consist only of your marital status and the charge of misleading the department over it. So if we fix that before the review session next week..."

"Fix? Uh, you mean, I get married?"

"Yes!"

"Uh, Maya, you'd still go through with that?"

"Yes. Unless you have someone else lined up?"

"No... but," Phoenix sighed. "Maya, I can't really do this to you. I'd be exploiting you. I mean, I love you, yes, I'd do anything for you, but it's a.. different kind of love.. I don't know how to explain.." Society didn't appear to have a proper term to categorise the intense but non-romantic love and emotional connection between Phoenix and Maya. Siblings wasn't quite an accurate parallel, they were more than just best friends.. marriage was a very inaccurate approximation of the type of bond they shared, but maybe it was indeed the closest manner in which they could depict that bond in an expression understood by society.

"I understand it's not a romantic love, but.. I .. I love you, Nick. I've thought about it over the years, and there's still no one I'd rather marry."

"Thanks Maya," smiled Phoenix, genuinely touched. They practiced another kiss. Well, both thought that they could get used to this..

May was eying Phoenix thoughtfully. "Uh... can I ask you a question?" she enquired hesitantly.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Nick.. are you gay?"

"Uh..." stammered Phoenix. "Well, yes. Or bisexual, actually. I think..."

"I knew it. Don't worry, I'm probably a bit asexual myself.. Anyway, quick! We have to plan the wedding. For early next week!"

* * *

Unfortunately there wasn't time to organise the full traditional wedding befitting the Kurain Master at Kurain, but Maya and Phoenix figured it didn't really matter as the village elders had never liked Phoenix much anyway. They'd toned down their ostracism slightly since he was proven innocent of the forgery, but they still made it clear that they didn't consider him highly.

Therefore, Maya hired a venue in the same city as Phoenix's office. Edgeworth managed to rush back from Europe to be best man, Trucy and Pearl were bridesmaids, Larry, Gumshoe, Maggey, Iris, Apollo, Ema, Bikini and several more of Maya's relatives more kindly disposed to Phoenix were invited. A lot of other people who had abandoned Phoenix 7 years ago had suddenly crowded back to bask in his limelight. Well, at least an incident like that one told you who your real friends were.

Assorted hangers-on appeared to have crashed the party. Mrs Oldbag had somehow invited herself, and accosted Maya loudly with her screeching voice.

"Are you **sure** dearie? I always thought that spikey-haired freak was _GAY_! And trying to steal my poor Edgy-poo!"

"Uh, well.." hummed Maya, having difficulty attempting to construct a coherent lie to rebut Mrs Oldbag's partially correct theory.

Edgeworth appeared to be delighted with the fact Phoenix and Maya were getting married. Or at least, he did so to a more superficial onlooker. Maya, who knew Phoenix as well as anybody (all his habitual poker-face acts failed on her..) and did have more experience with Edgeworth's full range of emotions than many, found herself detecting a slight… tension between them. This was odd, to say the least. Maya suddenly remembered that she'd vaguely suspected something between Phoenix and Edgeworth in the mid-section of his law career, though he'd never requested confirmation for her speculations. Maybe she'd ask Phoenix about it sometime, when she'd figured out how to frame it tactfully.

In an instant, Edgeworth shook himself slightly, looked fleetingly ashamed, and then expressed genuinely "I'm sure you'll be perfect for each other."

* * *

Phoenix reclined blissfully in the Winding Way of Fey Manor. He was compelled to admit, he sometimes found himself inadvertently wishing they really had married that time 6 years ago. He'd underestimated the positive effect associating with Maya frequently had in enhancing his mood. He must have missed her frequent presence more than he'd ever admitted to himself over the last 7 years.

Phoenix and Maya had both come to the conclusion that he'd never receive adequate closure on the disbarring/forgery incident until he regained his defense attorney qualification, even if he never chose to actually take any cases. He'd been initially petrified of the prospect of taking the bar exam again – what if he'd forgotten everything? What if he failed? – but Maya's obvious belief in him and her persistent encouragement had helped him regain his confidence, even to the point that he was actually managing to master some of those imposing law books which had sat gathering dust throughout his law career.

He'd been studying in the relative peace of Kurain for the past month. He figured Apollo could handle anything which might come into the office. When he wasn't hitting the law books, Maya could aid his exam techniques by taking him on another waterfall training session. At first Phoenix hated the waterfall session, but he'd gradually acquired a masochistically torturous addiction to the brutal ritual. Maya and Pearl were delighted.

* * *

Though he adored every moment he now got to spend with Maya, Phoenix was still uneasily aware that it wasn't exactly a traditional marriage arrangement. They took great pleasure in cuddling, but Phoenix had little desire to do anything more intimate with her, and though he probably would have if Maya had wanted too so as not to hurt her feelings, the feeling was seemingly mutual. He hoped she really was asexual. He didn't want her to be denied romantic love for his sake, if she wanted it.

It caused him tremendous guilt, but he could shake the disconcerting sensation in the back of his mind that there was one person he _had_ felt genuine attraction to – and it wasn't Maya. He'd tried to deny it to himself, both during and after it was too late, but he'd failed to continuously delude himself. His love for Edgeworth had greatly confused even himself, it had taken him a long time to properly identify his feelings. There had been something between them, certainly, during part of his law career, though he'd never properly confessed his true feelings, and he largely doubted Edgeworth's were mutual. Edgeworth's frequent trips overseas complicated matters. After the disbarring, Phoenix had further distanced himself from Edgeworth, they remained friends, certainly, but he didn't want to dampen Edgeworth's reputation by his negative association or impinge on Edgeworth's burgeoning career prospects. And expecting Edgeworth would want any 'relationship' now? Obviously a futile dream.

He should forget it again, as he had forced himself to do the last 7 years. How could he be unfaithful to Maya, of all people? Maya, who had never stopped believing in him despite the 7 years of crippling ostracism. Maya, who had openly supported him in front of all his detractors to her own detriment. Maya, who had saved him from financial ruin on several occasions. (He knew all those 'cash prizes' didn't really come from the 'Supermarket Lottery'.) Maya, who was almost guaranteed to be able to enhance his mood in any situation.

Besides, any feelings he'd ever had for Edgeworth were obviously unrequited. Or were they? Edgeworth did seem to be reacting somewhat oddly to the concept of Phoenix and Maya being married. He couldn't envisage it was because he disliked Maya, as he'd always seemed to hold her in high regard previously.

* * *

Apollo was quite taken aback by Mr Wright's appearance outside the court building on his first case back as a defense attorney. Arm in arm with Mystic Maya, Apollo had to admit they looked quite the power couple. Phoenix was almost a different person in his crisp blue suit and immaculately groomed impressive hair spikes. He exuded an imposing professionalism that had been seemingly absent when Apollo had previously seen him. The Kurain Master emanated a certain aura of power which commanded his involuntary respect.

Apollo was still a little overwhelmed by the whole deal with Mystic Maya. He'd seen her for the first time shortly after the Misham trial where Phoenix's name was finally cleared. He'd planned to take Mr Wright out to celebrate, but it seemed some mysterious woman had got there first. He'd completely freaked out when his curiosity piqued enough to research exactly what the 'Kurain Master' was. A politically sensitive and strategic diplomatic position! How on earth had Mr Wright obtained connections like that?

This paled in comparison to Apollo's shock when Mr Wright had suddenly told him that he and Maya were getting married.

Mr Wright seemed almost a different person when he was around Maya, as opposed to talking to Apollo. His eyes shone with a certain unbridled enthusiasm.

Apollo and Trucy walked at a short distance behind Phoenix and Maya. They were attending the court session, of course, but it was Maya who would be Phoenix's co-council this time. Phoenix and Maya could want nothing else for his return case.

Klavier was prosecuting. (Apollo hoped for Mr Wright's sake that Klavier would lose this time, to help compensate for that painful trial 7 years ago.) He was arriving just now. Apollo was curious to see if Klavier's reaction to seeing the reincarnated Phoenix Wright would be similar to his own.

Klavier was gazing around languidly, his eyes lazily fell on Apollo, dismissing him nonchalantly without a second glance, his eyes trained over to Mr Wright..

Klavier gave a small jerk of shock. He rapidly caught himself, and his brief discomposure would have been invisible to most onlookers, but was blatantly obvious to the Perceiving abilities of Apollo and Trucy.

Phoenix himself couldn't help feeling a pang of nervousness at the concept of facing Klavier again, since so many nightmarish memories were attached to the only other time he'd faced him. He relaxed again as he recalled another fact. Maya hadn't been with him in that last trial, but today she was right beside him. All the cases with Maya at his side, he'd never lost.


End file.
